


A Crossover

by hunters_retreat



Category: Dark Angel, Dollhouse, Firefly, Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Crack, I would add Almost Human if I hadn't written this so long ago, fourth wall is broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you feel about crossovers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK!  I wrote Crack!  Who knew?  :P  comment_fic's crossover day :P  You don't have to have seen all these shows for this to make sense.  I doesn't make sense no matter what you do :P

  
“Look, Logan said we could just do it this way.”

“Yeah, well, where is Logan when we need him?”

“We couldn’t get him in.  Damn studio isn’t handicap friendly.  How sick is that?  They kill good shows AND they don’t have wheelchair ramps?”

“Alec, we need to focus.”

“So what do you suggest Echo?”

“I could have Topher remote program me.”

“They play with people’s lives, with their happiness and never consider the depth of what they do.  They see numbers, not lives, numbers that mean nothing more than counting, counting, counting.”

“Alright.”  John said, taking River and placing her in Echo’s hands.  The two seemed crazy enough together that they might be okay.  At least long enough for them to take over the television station and get their shows back on air.

“Alec, you ready for this?  I mean, network TV doesn’t normally let your type fall in love with the guy in the wheel chair.”

Alec nodded at John.  “Yeah, it doesn’t let you have sex with your uncle either, but let’s get this show going.  We can leave the insane girl and the temporary prostitute to take the fall.”

John smiled at him, something deep and dirty.  “I like the way you think Alec.  You know, once they get us back on air, how do you feel about a crossover?”

 

 


End file.
